This invention relates to a novel ironing or fusing machine and particularly one that is adapted for fusing sheet-like parts together, such as the linings to garment parts.
It is known to iron or fuse together sheet-like parts in a machine comprising a belt conveyor and an ironing plate opposite a surface of the conveyor. The sheet-like parts are fed into the conveyor which draws the parts between the ironing plate and the conveyor belt and, at the same time, presses the parts against the ironing plate. A typical machine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,536 to J. L. Kroener et al, where the conveyor belt is above the ironing plate and is supported on both sides of the conveyor. With this support, the sheet-like parts are limited in size to less than the distance between the supports.
An object of this invention is to provide an ironing or fusing machine comprising a belt conveyor above an ironing plate wherein one side of the conveyor is not obstructed by a support during ironing.
A broader object is to provide an improved belt-conveyor ironing machine.